elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Primal Oak
Note: This yet to be built in-game. The Primal Oak Tree that resides within Astronomer's Reach and the Astral Dimension is one of the most ancient trees in Elysium. Erected by Zaphael himself, the Oak tree serves as a well and conduit of immense Astral energy. Astral energy being the will and life of Zaphael, it is the gateway to the Astral Dimension and is used to help initiate new Zahael Mages, attune them to Zaphael, speak with Zaphael, summon Zaphael, and a whole bunch of more uses. The Conduit was the first Dimensional conduit that the world of Elysium has seen. Origins Erected by Zaphael, the Primal Oak rose as he spoke his song. From no where, it grew as a small oak tree unto a great elder tree that we know as today. The tree was no ordinary tree, it bared a forbidden connection, a conduit to the Astral Plane. The world of which Zaphael was constructing for his own purposes. Once this has been discovered several of the scholars at Astronomer's Reach stumbled into the Oak and found themselves drifting to the Astral Dimension in perils. Bindings and Nativity As an oak of great power, the tree itself is bound between the Astral and Physical Planes. They exist in both dimensions in different variations, on the physical side; Astronomer's Reach, the oak takes the form of an azure glowing fountain well in front of the massive tree. The well itself being a massive pooling of Astral energy, once one enters the pool they find themselves bound and sent to the Astral Dimension. On the other side, the tree is quite the same, only lacking the pool from before. Quite literally the Astral Dimension IS the pool. To return to the physical world, one must seek out Zaphael and go through his eyes. Otherwise they are trapped unless they are accompanied by Astral Shifters at the given moment. Purpose The Oak is used in creating new Zahael Mages. One must first bind themselves to the tree and send a hook of their body into the Astral Dimension. Likewise the entire process is rather vague and hard to explain. Thus it can be explained as a pooling well of Astral energy that makes up Zaphael. Zaphael himself will then see to an audience with the new Zahael mage, via dreams or the physical dimension itself and judge the initiate on their character. Depending on what he sees in them, he will permit them access to his magic or not. In the case that he doesn't, he banishes their essence from touching the Primal Oak ever again. Creator The creator of this conduit was none other than Zaphael'xenum. The lion which governs and sings the stars apart and together. His power is unimaginable even in the physical plane. But in the Astral Plane, he is omnipotent. Aside from the formalities, Zaphael weaved the Primal Oak into existence to further leave his mark upon the planet of Elysium. It is inherently unknown whether or not he has marked other planets or worlds with the Primal Oak. And only time will tell. Category:Zaphael Category:Astral Magic Category:Dimensions Category:Conduits Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Written by Ryan